Abiding Love
by pernellsgirl
Summary: seriel to The friendship that never ended. Adam and Alena are now facing more tragedy and heartache.


Abiding Love

Part one

He was riding a little bit slower this early evening. He had a lot on his mind and a lot of figuring out what to do about a few things. He knew he wasn't a young man anymore and it seemed to be getting harder and harder everytime he rode out to the pastures, lumber camps, and mines.

Adam Cartwright had to come to some compromise's if he was going to keep running his part of the ranch and was also helping his brothers when they needed him.

Benjamin was ten now and Amelia was six. Hoss and Joe's sons were also getting older now and ready to start doing things to help out their fathers.

Alena was at the point where she was getting ready to end her days as a seamstress. Her hands were getting sore and she felt that maybe she was starting to go through her change of life 'cycles' and that was real concern to her. She knew it would be hard on Adam to have her go through this because of the way it hits a women in her mid to late forties. She was already irritable with the children and some times Adam. And she hated herself when she did that. Her and Adam were still very much in love with each other and their twelfth anniversary of marriage was coming up soon. Although you might as well say their forty forth year because they were together that long. Adam still made Alena shiver when he was close to her and Alena did the same for him. It seemed like their intimate times together were stronger than ever.

Part two

Adam finally rode into the yard and took care of sport and finished up the chores that he saw Benjie hadn't finished. Then he went into the house to see his beautiful wife and hold her and hug her and kiss her with all of his passion he could give. And he could still give it and so could she...

"Hello Alena. I'm home. Something sure smells good."

"Hello Adam. It's good to have you home and hungry. Because I have been slaving over this stove all day to make this for you."

"Oh you did , well that calls for a kiss and a big bear hug for you. Come here my love."

"Oh my Adam. Would you like to just skip dinner and just go right upstairs Mr. Cartwright.?"

"Sweetheart, we have children that still live with us. and ah, most of the time still eat with us. By the way where are they.?"

"I believe they are in their rooms where I sent them after a little argument we had."

"Oh, is it something that I need to be involved with.?"

"Yes, I believe so."

"Do you care to share with me.?"

"Yes, I think so. They came home after school and started fighting. When I told them to stop and go get their chores done before you got home they calmly or should I say, not so calmly looked at me and both of them said at the same time by the way, Mommy, it is non of your business and we will do our chores when we are ready to." Adams jaw tightened and his eyes were turning dark he quietly said..."I'l be right back."

"BENJAMIN, AMELIA, both of you come meet me in my den. NOW."...they both knew they were in trouble now. Dad was mad...

"Yes daddy.?"

"Yah Dad.?"

"Both of you sit down. Alright what do you two have to say for yourselves.?"

"I'm sorry daddy."

"Me to dad."

"And you think this is all you have to say after the way you talked to your mother.?"...Adam started to undue his belt, and tears came to both of their eyes..."Benjamin, get over here."

"Dad please I don't want a spanking."

"I said get over hereNOW."...Benjie slowly got up and went over to him. Adam told him to bend over his knee and Adam gave him four swats with his belt..."Now, you have to apologize to your mother. Amelia, get over here."...and she got up already crying and went to her daddy..."Bend over my knee."...Adam gave her three swats with his belt..."Now you need to go apologize to mommy also."...they both left Adam's den and went to find their mother...

"Mommy, I'm sorry I said that to you."

"Thank you Amelia. Now go and wash up for dinner."

"Mom, I'm sorry also."

"Thank you Benjie. You go wash up for dinner."...Adam came out of his den with a heavy heart. He hated spanking his children. But they weren't going to get away with that behaviour especially towards their mother...

"Alright now can we have a peaceful dinner together."...everyone was quiet during dinner, Alena just looked at Adam and he at her..."Children after dinner you can go strait up to your rooms and finish your homework and then get ready for bed."

"Yes daddy."

"Yes dad."

"Please put your dishes on the counter."

"Ok mommy."

"Alright mom."

"Would you like a little after dinner drink my love.?"

"Yes, I think so. Thank you Adam."

"Your welcome."...Adam went to the window and stared out into the moonlight that lit up the yard. There was something bothering him and Alena knew it...

"Would you like to talk about it.?"...Adam turned around and looked at Alena...

"About what.?"

"Adam I have known you long enough to know that something is bothering you."...Adam gave her a side smile and walked over to her...

"You always did know when something was bothering me."

"Yes, I always have. Now out with it ok. I don't want us going to bed feeling like this."

"Huh huh, yes well, I don't either. So, what is bothering me is our children. And the way I had to deal with them when I got home. I really don't like doing that. It makes me feel like that's all I am good for as their father."

"Adam, are you blaming me for this.?"

Adam threw back his head and gave a big sigh.."No Alena I'm not blaming you for the way I am feeling."

"But you are blaming me for something about this."

"It's not really blaming you Alena. It's...well, I just don't know why you couldn't have handled it in some way instead of waiting for me to get home to carry out their punishment."

"Ok Adam, I'll make a deal with you. I'll take over the disaplen part and you can just go ahead and be their hero and the guy that gives them what they want and just have fun times with them. How doe's that sound.?"

"Alena, I didn't mean for you to take it that way."

"Well I'm sorry Adam but you sure as hell made me feel like that. I'm going to bed. I've had a hard day."...Alena headed for the stairs when Adam called her back...

"Alena please don't do this. Can't we just talk this out.?"

"Not now Adam. Goodnight."

"Oh man Alena."...Adam poured himself another drink and sat down to try to calm down before he went up to bed...

When Adam got to the bedroom and went in he noticed Alena in bed with her back turned and her flannel nightgown on. He knew he was on her bad side now.

Part three

This night Adam and Alena slept with their backs to each other. When Adam woke up with a headache from his night of over doing the scotch, he turned to look for Alena but her side of the bed was empty. Adam grimaced when he sat up and got out of bed to go downstairs to the kitchen to get a cup of coffee to try to settle his aching head.

When he got to the kitchen he found Alena there cleaning up the breakfast dishes from the children after they left for school. She just looked at Adam and had no words for him. Adam looked at her and then poured himself a cup of coffee..."Can we talk about this Alena.?"

"Adam I don't think we can talk about this now with out an fight."

"Why do you say that.?"

"Adam...huh, I think you know why."

"Hmm, Hmm, yes alright I guess I do. How long are you going to sleep in your flannel nightgown.?"

"Adam, I guess that all depends on you."

"What do you mean it depends on me.?"

"Oh Adam please...I have work to do. When you figure it out then come and find me."

"Yes alright...I'll do just that."...Adam was seething now...

Alena was going about her duties and Adam went about doing his. Adam couldn't keep his mind on his work all day and his family noticed it. Ben was at his wits end and was going to speak to Adam when he got a chance.

However, in the meantime Alena had made a decision that she was sad over but knew she had to do it to bring Adam to his senses, hopefully.

Part 4

"Alena, what is going on? Why are these bag's packed by the door and why are you in here packing this one.?"

"I got a hold of my folks and the children and I are going to visit them for awhile Adam. They have time off from school so we are leaving on the morning stage."

"Alena, why are you doing this? Your not only taking my son away again but this time also my daughter."


End file.
